A Song of Ice and Fire:Imagined
by hammonda
Summary: One shot stories of scenes that I can only dream to have had happen. Of course I do not own anything of GOT related, well if there is a real dragon for the taking... Enjoy!


**Like a lot of people, I was not happy with the last season. However, that is what D&D gave us and soon (cough cough) GRRM will give us the story as well (of course better storytelling and writing). So, I will not drastically change the ending (maybe?). This will be a collection of one shots of certain scenes I would like to have seen differently. I will confess I have never been a writer, so please forgive me if I make any errors.**

**This is set after Grey Worm leaves when he nodded Dany in Dragonstone's Throne room. I will keep Tyrion and include Jon and Arya (just roll with me on this). **

Three stands before her, all sworn for her, two whom she has cared for, and one who refuses to know her.

Arya and the Hound were spotted on their way to King's Landing. Dany invited them back to Dragonstone to see if the Hero of Winterfell could offer any council. Arya would only say, "l have a list that needs to be finished crossing off."

Jon tried to talk her out of going, but Arya could not be swayed.

After Grey Worm left the room, Dany solemnly reflected aloud, "You think being betrayed all my life would make it easier as time goes on, but it does not. Especially when it is from the people I love (and have loved) and supposed to respect the most. Those, who have confessed their love for me and have sworn to obey and protect me."

Jon, "Dany…" Tyrion, "Your Grace…" Dany angerly snapped, "Be quiet, when I want a reply I will ask for one."

"First Viserys, my own brother who would have allowed 40, 000 Dothraki and their horses fuck me to win back the Iron Throne. Ser Jorah, who confessed his love for me and counselled me, but sold my secrets to those that would have killed me and my dead unborn son. And now you two," Dany looking at Tyrion and Jon.

Dany wanted them to know how their betrayal could have costed her life before she even could claim the throne. "I had to give Grey Worm an execution order to carry out. That of a northern little girl." All three looked at her with a mixture of shock and horror. "After Tyrion told me of Vary's betrayal, the Unsullied brought to my attention that this girl was seen with him a lot. The Unsullied searched her room and found poison. She confessed that Varys had wanted her to slip in my meal to kill me." She made sure that she held Tyrion and Jon's gaze.

"I sent her body back to the North, with a note for Sansa. I told her that I have known since the night of the Great War of Jon's parentage. That Jon has no wish for the throne and supports my claim. And that it is my love for him that stops me from flying with Drogon to Winterfell to give her the justice she deserves for the games she has played. And that should she conspire against me again, I will not me as merci- "

"Dany please…"Jon started to plead. "Harm or even threaten my sister and I will silence you forever," Arya hotly told the Queen.

With a heavy sigh, "Do you think I fear death?" Dany responded.

Arya replied with intrigue, "Everyone fears it." Arya wondered if things had been different and not want Sansa dead, she may have liked the Dragon Queen.

Dany had a sad smile, "Not when it has been chasing me my entire life." She refused Jon to add anything, "You two may go now." She now looked at Lord Tyrion, with fear and pity in his eyes. "Your brother was caught trying pass our lines. Seems he has not forgotten your sister after all. The next time you fail me, with be the last time." Dany gravely warned. She dismissed him.

Dany stared after him. The closest she has ever been to the Iron Throne. She has lost too much on her way to look back and question herself now. _If I look back, I am lost. _

**I wrote this scene a smidge long. I wanted to provide more insight to others and wanted to give her a way to express her hardships to others. Literally wrote this during a night shift to kill time. It will also be way to get my frustration out of the ending. Hopefully you soewhat liked it, let me know. **


End file.
